Sol Solis Regina
by Furuakahoshi Chiyo
Summary: Two generations have flourished in Crystal Tokyo, but when a new evil emerges, what will the Usagi's granddaughters, Chikako and Chiyoko do now that they are the last defense the world has? Will they find their Senshi? Will the Planetary Ladies help them?


* * *

**Disclaimer: Chiyo-chan don't own Sailor Moon-taichi. Takeuchi Naoko-sensei has that right.**

* * *

**This is Chiyo-chan's first fan fiction, and she enjoys speaking in the third person. This fanfiction was written while Chiyo-chan was bored in class because the math Chiyo-chan's class is doing is really boring and she had it finished. She apologizes for any spelling or grammar errors, along with any errors in the characters, even though she is sure there aren't any.**

* * *

**Backstory: Sol Solis Regina**

**Neo-Queen Serenity has moved on to become Sailor Cosmos, leaving the throne of Crystal Tokyo to her daughter and her husband, Helios. The two ruled wisely, and have three children. Two girls, twins, and a little boy. The twins became Sailor Senshi, while the boy remained as normal as a Prince could.**

**The Sailor Senshi have given their powers up to the next generation, their granddaughters, though they do not know who they are or where they live, for all family ties were cut off during Neo-Queen Serenity I's reign. The Senshi are now teachers at the Crystal Institution, where all children are educated from a few years old until they receive their diplomas. The Planetary Ladies, they call themselves, for they can still summon the power of their planet if they should need to do so. **

**The new generation of Senshi is waiting to be awakened. What are the Princesses going to do? Who will they find?**

* * *

_**Line of Serenity- Known to Crystal Tokyo**_

_**Queen Serenity of the Silver Moon**_

_**Neo-Queen Serenity I of the Crystal Earth, Tsukino Usagi**_

_**Neo-Queen Serenity II of the Crystal Earth, Tsukino Usagi Small Lady Serenity**_

_**Neo-Princess Serenity of the Ruby Sun and Crystal Earth, Tsukino Usagi Kira Chikako Serenity**_

_**Neo-Princess Serenity of the Pearl Moon and Crystal Earth, Tsukino Usagi Kira Chiyoko Serenity**_

* * *

The young girl looked up from the computer she was working at, her ruby red eyes searching the room for the source of the noise that had distracted her from her work. Her dark red hair was worn in an unusual hair style, not seen for many generations in Crystal Tokyo. Her teacher, Mercury-sensei knew why, though the class was without a clue about their odd classmate. The woman also knew that this assignment would be hard on Tsukino-san, because her history was not recorded as well as that of her classmates. The Silver Moon Kingdom had no records in Crystal Tokyo, much to the dismay of the Serenity Line.

The teenager, dressed in a simple red t-shirt and a pair of jeans, her feet clad in trainers looked normal for the most part, until you looked deeper. The gold chain around her neck with the ruby at the end, cut in a way that fascinated the other girls in her class, for it shone even in the dark when the lights were turned down, was the only thing that set her apart. Some of the children from Mars and Saturn had hair that matched hers in colour, as did the eyes of some Mauans who came to attend to the Royal family.

"Tsukino-san" came the voice from the Lady of Mercury, their teacher, which caused the whole class to look at the teenager. Mercury hardly called on Chika-chan, as she was called by many of the classmates who had managed to befriend the girl. "Please report to Lady Uranus-sensei in the training grounds."

"Hai, Sensei," The girl replied barely having time to save and shut down her computer before running out the door.

The class couldn't believe it. Sure, the girl was a teacher's pet, but even she could not be eager to see Lady Uranus-sensei, the gym teacher and brutal athelete. The only one to match her speed was her daughter and the Tsukino twins, though no-one knew how.

As soon as Chikako was sure the doors were closed, the pendant came lose from her neck. The jewel detached from the chain, seeming to levitate in the girl's fingertips as she continued to run, glowing brightly as gold, red, orange and yellow light filtered down the hallway, the light hiding the girl, stopping moments later. The figure running down the hall was no longer Tsukino Chikako, but Sailor Ruby Sun, daughter of Helios, Prince of the Sun, and Sailor Moon, Princess of the Moon.


End file.
